Games of chance are well known activities whose outcomes are strongly influenced by randomizing devices, and upon which contestants may or may not wager money as they forecast outcomes. Common randomizing devices include dice, spinning tops, playing cards, roulette wheels, prize wheels, and numbered balls drawn from containers. Games of chance have been played throughout all of human history, and are considered to be a popular pastime by many. Players of games of chance are attracted to new and exciting methods of game play, as well as new and exciting randomizing devices. For this reason, the gaming industry is continuously developing new games, and new randomizing devices to maintain player interest and attract new players.
Games of chance that include money wagers are typically regulated by governing authorities. These governing authorities enforce laws and regulations that are enacted to curtail certain kinds of games, as well as certain kinds of randomizing devices. For example, in some jurisdictions, the use of dice or roulette wheels to resolve a game outcome, i.e., as the randomizing device, have been curtailed while other randomizing devices such as playing cards are permitted. More frequently, playing cards enjoy a less restrictive use in games of chance played for money, whereas dice and roulette wheel randomizing devices are subject to greater restrictions.
Additionally, table games managers are continually looking for ways to improve the efficiency of their Dealers in connection with all games, thereby reducing labor costs in the long run. Unlike slot managers, who do not have to worry about employee mistakes that cost the casino money (known as bleed), table games managers face these issues on a daily basis. As casinos gets busier and the tables get fuller, the decisions per hour can decrease dramatically and the potential for bleed increases significantly.
Therefore, there is a desire within the gaming industry to develop new and interesting methods of game play and randomizing devices which utilize playing cards in unique and interesting ways, suited to fast-paced, high-volume activity and which minimize the opportunity for bleed.